Hermione Roja
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Porque los cuentos de hadas no se cumplen, ¿O si? Hermione lo descubrira... Tambien: ¿"Las apariencias engañan"?, definitivamente...


Hola! Esta es una historia creada para un concurso, o como algunas chicas dicen: "EL MEJOR CONCURSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS", y estoy de acuerdo con ellas.

Básicamente, elegí Caperucita Roja, aunque hare una versión menos "inocente" que la original, y, además, la historia se adaptara a casi todos los estándares, incluidos algunos diálogos.

Otra observación, es que TODOS los pensamientos de la protagonista, en este caso Hermione, estarán resaltados en _cursiva_ y remarcados en **negrita**.

Parte de la historia está completamente cambiada, por ejemplo algunos detalles en la personalidad de la madre y otros personajes.

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JO ROWLING Y LA HISTORIA, O PARTE DE ELLA, A LOS FABULOSOS HERMANOS GRIMM. LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SE DEBEN A QUE TENGO 7 EN LENGUA.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo que disfrutéis de una mala versión, demasiado "subida de tono" y bastante mediocre de la gran fábula Caperucita Roja.

* * *

**Hermione Roja**

En cierto pueblo, cercano a un tupido bosque, vivía una inteligente niña, tan sagaz que parecía mayor a los diecisiete años que tenia.

Su mama, una lunática señora llamada Luna, estaba tan contenta con la inteligencia de su niña que le agradecía a los nargles, sus dioses, su don mágico. Esa lunática señora vivía inmersa en una avasallante sub-realidad que nada tenía que ver con la que vivía su pequeña.

Pero más contento se mostraba su abuelito, Albus Dumbledore, que no encontraba como premiar a su pequeña adoración. La tenia abrumada de regalos: libros, animalitos y otras cosas de su invención. Fue precisamente su abuelito, el que le regalo un hermoso y largo tapado para el invierno, estación que en el pueblo se vivía todo el año, era de completo color rojo y estaba hechizada por el mejor mayo de la comarca para que su dueña nunca sintiera frio.

Desde ese día la llamaron Hermione Roja.

* * *

Cierto día, al despertarse, Hermione se sintió extraña, ella tenía que estar rodeada del barullo constante de sus compañeras pero se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por un cuarto lleno de libros y distintos objetos. Sin que ella quisiera, empezó a moverse y a vestirse. Trato de parar pero no pudo.

Cuando miro al costado, hacia donde se dirigían sus desobedientes extremidades, cayó en la cuenta que había una larga capa roja.

"_**¡Malditos Fred y George! Seguro que me dieron una de sus nuevas pociones de "fantasías patentadas: descubre tu verdadero amor", esas porquerías que buscan a tu media naranja y te la muestran por medio de una fantasía. Ya verán cuando despierte."**_ Pensaba una rabiosa castaña, mientras bajaba los escalones de "su" casa.

La cocina era amplia y rezumaba mal gusto o locura. Los elementos para hacer comida estaban enganchados desde el techo y la cocina en si, pegada a la pared. "_**Cualquiera diría que esto es obra de Luna"**_, se reía Hermione, pero la risa se le apago cuando apareció su mama con una cesta con libros.

-¡Hermione Roja! –Dijo mama Luna. Mientras dejaba los libros en la mesa.

Hermione, quien no podía dirigir su propio cuerpo, lo cual era una humillación, se acerco curiosa a la cesta y comenzó a hojear los libros.

-Son para tu abuelito; el pobre está muy enfermo –Replico su mama-. Le llevaras esos libros y esta máquina de escribir.

-Si, mamita, sí; tal vez con esos regalitos mi abuelito se pondrá mejor –Comento, sin poder evitarlo, Hermione.

-Pues entonces prepáralo todo y llévaselo.

Hermione roja metió en la cesta la máquina de escribir, pero cuando se fue a darle un beso a su lunática mama, esta replico:

-Hermione Roja da la gracias a nuestros queridos nargles.

Hermione quedo horrorizada por dentro, _**"Hasta en mis fantasías esta media loca, pero es tan peculiar como buena amiga".**_

-Gracias amados nargles, sois los mejores protectores que esta humilde familia podría pedir –Repetía Hermione, ansiosa por conocer a su amor verdadero, pero sin querer admitirlo, seguramente sería el valiente leñador que la salvaría.

Le dio un beso a Luna y salió rumbo a la casa de su abuelito, que quedaba al otro lado del bosque.

Avanzaba Hermione Roja cantando de alegría, cuando, al atravesar el bosque se encontró con un morocho y transpirado leñador. Tenía unos flamantes ojos verdes. _**"¿Harry? No esto debe ser un error".**_

-Hola, dulce señorita, ¿A donde te diriges con tantas letras? –Le pregunto, dejando su ardua tarea unos minutos.

-A la casa de mi abuelito, Albus –Dijo una desconcertada Hermione. _**"¿Albus? ¿El profesor Dumbledore hace de mi abuelo? Definitivamente le tendré que decir a Fred y George que mejoren la calidad de sus recientes inventos, esto es muy peligroso".**_

-Ah, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre inteligente niña? Porque yo vivo cerca de la casa de tu abuelito, yo lo conozco muy bien, el señor es muy bueno con todo el mundo.

-Hermione Roja, y si, mi abuelito Albus es bueno con todos, pero ahora esta enfermito. Adiós, señor leñador.

-Adiós, pequeña niña, pero recuerda no acercarte al lobo, porque es un bicho muy malo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione siguió caminando, pero en su fuero interno, su conciencia, pensaba quien sería el lobo, porque Harry no debía ser su amor verdadero, _**"¿O sí?"**_.

De pronto, entre los arboles del camino, apareció una sombra inesperada y un fuerte olor a cigarro. _**"Llego el momento, Hermione, ¿Quién será? Debe ser Ron".**_

En la penumbra se vislumbraron unos ojos grises, penetrantes y atrayentes a la vez. Eran hipnotizantes y la alarmaron al instante, _**"Ron no tiene ojos grises, es mas nadie que conozca los tiene, excepto… ¡No! ¡Cualquiera menos él!"**_

Draco Malfoy, con su magnífico pelo rubio y vestido solamente con pantalones de cuero, salió de la oscuridad entre los árboles, pitando tranquilamente un oloroso cigarrillo.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos por aquí… -Su voz era la misma, grabe y arrastrada, seseante de alguna rara manera slytherin-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llaman Hermione Roja.

-¡Aján, aján!... ¡Precioso nombre el tuyo!... ¿Y a dónde vas tan solita?

-Voy a visitar a mi abuelito. ¿Ves esta cesta? Pues dentro llevo libros y una máquina de escribir que mi mamita me dio para él.

Hermione se comportaba como toda la niña inocente del cuento, era increíble que se comportara por fuera como una niñita educada, contestando con amabilidad al señor Malfoy Lobo, sin maliciar el peligro que corría. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, el sueño tenía que terminar para poder tomar posesión de su cuerpo correctamente, esa era la pequeña traba de la que hablaron los gemelos la cena anterior.

-¡Aján, aján!... ¿Así que tu abuelito está enfermo? ¡Caramba! ¿Y está muy lejos la casa de tu abuelito?

-¡Mucho! –Respondió sin poder evitarlo Hermione, notaba como Malfoy se le acercaba cada vez más con una mirada de depredador feroz y hambriento-. Me falta aun la mitad del camino. ¿Ves ese molino allá lejos?

-¿En ese molino vive tu abuelito? –Le pregunto, mientras, ya cerca, le acariciaba el rostro y Hermione se sonrojaba de vergüenza por el contacto. _**"Esto no es parte del cuento, esto está mal, reacciona cuerpo de Hermione Roja".**_

-En el molino, no; cerca de él, en la primera casa de la aldea.

Pensó un largo rato el señor Malfoy Lobo, mientras jugaba con el largo pelo de Hermione, y la miraba penetrantemente con esos fascinantes ojos grises, lamentablemente para Hermione, sentía cada roce que él le daba, y también sintió como su respiración se notaba cerca de ella, como respiraba sobre su cuello y su aliento se extendía, excitando sus sentidos.

-¿Sabes lo que he pensado, Hermione Roja? Te acompañare para visitarlo yo también.

-¿Tú conoces a mi abuelito? –Le pregunto en un susurro Hermione, aunque le había dado un escalofrió de risa, _**"si es caperucita roja, entonces, ¡Malfoy se tendrá que vestir de abuelito!**_", casi no podía aguantar la risa.

-No; pero deseo conocerlo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos los dos a ver a mi abuelito.

-¡Perfectamente! Iremos los dos, pero separados. Yo iré por el camino que cruza el bosque y tu por el de su alrededor, y de esta manera veremos quien llega primero a la casa de tu abuelito.

Después de decir eso, muy cerca de ella, tanto que sus labios tocaban su oreja, partió el señor Malfoy Lobo a todo correr. El muy sabido había dejado a Hermione Roja el camino más largo para llegar antes que ella y esperarla.

Hermione Roja continuo su largo camino, jugando con los animales y oliendo flores, aunque la verdadera Hermione estaba viviendo un infierno al no poder escapar, era un alivio que eso fuera todo un sueño y que pronto regresaría a Hogwarts, _**"Fred y George se las verán con McGonagall apenas me despierte, ya verán esos diablos pelirrojos que se metieron con la estudiante equivocada, si querían que alguien probará sus experimentos tenían a Lavender que le encantan los pelirrojos, pero no, siempre tienen que tratar de joderme la vida a mí, malditos diablos, y esto seguro fue con la ayuda de Ginevra, también me conocerá, la acusare con Harry".**_

Poco después llegaba Hermione Roja y al hallar cerrada la puerta la golpeo suavemente.

-¿Quién llama? –Contesto Malfoy, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir la voz.

Hermione se asusto al escucharlo, _**"¿Qué me hará antes de que despierte?"**_.

-Soy Hermione Roja, tu nietecita, que te trae algunos libros y una máquina de escribir –Dijo la pequeña-. ¡Pero qué ronco estas!

El Lobo fingió un poco la voz:

-No hagas caso, pequeña; empuja la puerta y entra.

Hermione entro, encontrándose con un panorama funesto, estaba todo revuelto, y desde la cama la miraban unos brillantes y hambrientos ojos grises. El muy tonto había dejado que se viera un poco de su albino cabello, se había puesto mal el gorro de dormir.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo la pequeña, acercándose a la cama.

-Estoy muy resfriado –Respondió su "abuelito" dulcificando su seseante voz-. Cierra bien la puerta, y ven cerca de la cama.

-Bueno, abuelito, pero antes, ¿Dónde dejo estas cosas que me dio mi mamita para ti?

-Ponlas encima de la mesa y ven acostarte conmigo los dos juntitos, y calentitos –Dijo con voz lujuriosa y hambrienta Malfoy, dejando atónita a Hermione quien pensaba: _**"Esta versión de Caperucita es medio… rara".**_

Hermione se acerco a la cama, quedando muy cerca de Malfoy, quien se saco el ridículo gorro y le tomo la mano.

-¡Que grandes ojos tienes hoy, abuelito!

-Son para observarte mejor –Respondió el Lobo.

-¡Y qué fuertes brazos!

-Son para tomarte mejor –Malfoy estaba sacándose todas las mantas de encima y la agarro, colocándola sobre él. "_**Ojo, Hermione, esto esta peligroso**_".

-Pero abuelita, ¡que boca tan grande tienes!

-Es para saborearte mejor, mi pequeña –Y el depravado de Malfoy, le paso la lengua seductoramente por el cuello, pero Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, emitió un agudo gemido de placer.

-¡Y qué dientes tan grandes!

-Son para morderte cariñosamente –Y le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja con sus grandes y afilados dientes.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Al fin, Hermione Roja, pregunto:

-¡Tienes una cosa en la panza, abuelito! ¡Es muy grande y me pecha! –Hermione se sonrojo al decir eso, pero no fue nada como cuando Malfoy la puso contra la cama, debajo de él, y le empezó a sacar el vestido mientras decía:

-¡Es para hacerte gozar más!

Y empezó a pasar su enorme boca por todo el pequeño cuerpo. Hermione extasiada, gemía sin parar, _**"Por favor, que esta condena no acabe nunca**_".

Malfoy se acercaba cada vez más a su centro, luego de haber prácticamente devorado los pequeños pechos de Hermione Roja.

-¡Señorita Granger, tenemos que cerrar la biblioteca! ¡En unas horas será medianoche! –Gritaba Madame Pince a una dormida castaña. Estaba recostada sobre el libro que le había regalado esa mañana de navidad su mama.

"Cuentos de Grimm", rezaba la portada. Entonces, ya salida de su sopor pos-sueño, Hermione recordó la rara fantasía Weasley que le habían rociado al libro. _**"Esa fue Ginny, fue cuando le mostré el libro en el desayuno, maldita"**_, pensaba Hermione.

-Perdone, Madame Pince, no volverá a ocurrir – Dijo avergonzada la castaña, había recordado la última escena del sueño y estaba sonrojada inmensamente.

Salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca, perdida en sus pensamientos, razón por la que choco contra una mole de carne.

-¡Ten más cuidado, pequeña sangre sucia! –Era su peor día, definitivamente nunca debía haberse levantado o alguien debía odiarla, porque allí, frente a ella, estaba el objeto de su fantasía: Draco Malfoy.

-Perdona – susurro antes de tratar de irse, solo que un brazo la detuvo.

-¿Qué dijiste, Hermione? –Le pregunto Draco preocupado, ella nunca se había humillado.

-Me llamaste Hermione – dijo confundida.

-Es tu nombre ¿No? – respondió sarcástico.

-Si, pero bueno… nada, deja, solo me disculpe porque no tengo ganas de pelear, estoy muy… -_**"¿Hermione, estabas a punto de decir lo que yo creo?", **_se retaba a sí misma.

-¿Excitada, Hermione Roja? –Respondió por ella un diabólico rubio, con su sonrisa de suficiencia y sus aires de rey.

Hermione enrojeció aun más.

-¿Cómo… como sabes eso?

-Yo fui el que le dijo a la comadreja menor que pusiera ese raro producto de sus hermanos en el libro – respondió ¿Avergonzado?-. Además, le agregue algunos de mis experimentos que incluye a otra persona en la fantasía patentada.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso, Malfoy! –Grito alterada.

-Para poder dejar en claro que eres y siempre serás mía, y para poder hacer esto sin temor a que no seamos compatibles y me pegues –Le respondió mientras se acercaba cada vez más, hasta dejarla contra la pared del pasillo.

Poco a poco la empezó a besar, el beso cada vez se volvía más apasionante, en especial porque Hermione, dándose por vencida, correspondía la pasión del rubio.

Esa navidad, Hermione aprendió una lección muy importante, estando en el lugar más impredecible: entre Malfoy y la pared.

Aprendió a que los cuentos si se hacen realidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Tomates? ¿Calzones? ¿Quieren mi direccion para venir a matarme? ¿O para mandarme regalos? TODA CRITICA U OPINION O LO QUE SEA ES BIENVENIDO.**


End file.
